It's a Blunderful Life
by hurkydoesntknow
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi each find out what life will be like if they were never born. Christmas fic! And OCs
1. Sora, Riku, and Kairi's fight

**Hurky: Hi everyone! Guess what time it is?**

**Riku: Time for you to shut up?**

**Hurky: (bops Riku on head) No. It's time for my annual Christmas story!**

**Sora and Kairi: YAY!**

**Hurky: Every year since 2005, I've written a Christmas fic, starting with 3 Holiday Wishes, How Riku Saved Christmas in 2006, and now It's a Blunderful Life fo 2007! I plan to write a Christmas fic until I stop writing fanfics.**

**Riku: And please don't complain to Hurky that there is no such word as 'blunderful,' There are people in the fanfiction world who probably make up words all the time.**

**Sora: Shut up, Riku. And now, here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Hurky doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Ryo, Alexa, Jal, Jean, or Nic. She does own Hurky, Balamb Express peacocks (but not Balamb or Balamb Garden), Burrito Eating Owl, all her original characters. Now have a happy holiday and enjoy this fic.**

**

* * *

**

It was Christmas Eve on the community of Destiny Islands. It was a bright and sunny day on the peaceful islands. A gentle island breeze blew in the coconut trees. Seagulls cawed and made messes everywhere. A lot of the shops were closed or closing early for the holiday season. Some residents of the islands left in gummi ships to go to other worlds for the holidays. The ones who didn't leave stayed home and either threw Christmas parties or spent time with their families.

Anyway, we're going to focus on three particular people throughout the story. Sora, Riku, and Kairi. The holiday story plots have always been focused on one of the people in this group. Well, all three of them are going to be in a dilly of a pickle this holiday season! Let's read on!

Sora, Riku, and Kairi all went over to a friend's house together to help organize her Christmas party for the next day. Ryo, a girl with long blonde hair, wearing jeans and a red and green sweater, was the friend who was throwing the Christmas party. Their friend, Hurky, normally threw the parties every year, but this year, she was spending most of Christmas with her family in Wonderland. Her mother passed away earlier this year, so it was very important for Hurky to be home for the holidays. She would be on the islands in time for the party, but she has no time to plan a party.

"First order of business!" Ryo began in an official sounding voice. "What kind of food should we have at the party tomorrow?"

"Burritos!" Riku blurted out.

"No way!" cried Sora, disgusted with burritos. "I've eaten too many burritos recently. I think I may need a day off from them."

Riku gasped in shock. "You can never have too many burritos!" he cried.

"If you're Riku," muttered Kairi. "Sora and I _are_ kind of tired of burritos."

"This is an outrage!" Riku yelled.

"Calm down!" yelled Alexa, a girl with brown hair with pink streaks. "We can settle this if-"

"Aw, can the settling crap!" Riku cried.

"Riku!" Ryo yelled, shocked that the guy she loved yelled at one of her best friends.

"Sorry." Riku said, sheepish.

Ryo sighed. "Another subject. Sora, did you find some music to play?" she asked.

"I have some music. Do you think these bands are good?" Sora said.

"List them." said Alexa.

Sora took out a piece of paper from the pocket of his shorts and read from it. "The traditional Christmas songs like Jingle Bell Rock, Silent Night, and Silver Bells, plus Linkin Park, Angels and Airwaves, Feist, Bad Religion, Weird Al Yanchovic, Foo Fighters, Serj Ta-..."

"Those are crappy bands!" Riku scoffed. "Most of them are rock bands!"

"For your information, Riku, Serj Tankian is not a band!" corrected Sora. "He was in System of a Down, but he's now doing solo!"

"I want Natasha Beddingfield!" cried Kairi. "Or Gwen Stefani!"

"Family Guy: Live in Vegas!!" yelled Riku.

Ryo sighed in frustration and turned to Alexa while Sora, Riku, and Kairi argued with each other. "You know, we don't have this problem when Hurky plans the parties." she said.

"Well, Hurky isn't here." Alexa pointed out. "She won't be back until late tomorrow."

Meanwhile, back in Wonderland, a girl with brown hair past her shoulders wearing a black HIM sweatshirt that belonged to her younger brother Louie, (who didn't want it anymore and gave it to Hurky), jeans, and black slip on Vans shoes with pink frogs on them, was sitting on a leather couch in the living room of her dad's house. A Christmas tree decorated with ornaments stood next to the couch she was sitting on.

"I'm bored." she whined.

"Go clean the kitchen!" yelled her brother.

Suddenly, there was a grinning smile in front of Hurky's face and a little girl with brown hair wearing a blue shirt and a skort (skirt and short combination) appeared. It turned out to be her 5-year-old niece, who was very tricky with the Cheshire Cat disappearing act.

"OMG!" cried Hurky. "Stop pulling the Cheshire Cat thing on me!"

"Hee hee!" giggled the little girl. "Louie taught me it!" and she skipped off as her aunt rolled her eyes.

Back on Destiny Islands...

"ATTENTION!" Ryo yelled at the top of her lungs.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked up to look at Ryo.

"I'm going to try to change the subject once again!" Ryo spoke up. "People to invite! Who do you guys think should come to the party?"

"Roxas, Namine, Hayner, Pence, and Olette for a fact!" Sora said, crossing his arms.

"Nic Kinari and Jean Lee!" said Kairi. "And also, don't forget Jal!"

"I don't even hear from that guy anymore!" Riku said. "Does he even live on the islands anymore? What's the point of inviting someone if-"

"He happens to be a good friend of mine!" Sora snapped.

"Well, I sure as hell don't want to invite that fat ass Pence!" Riku shot back. "He eats everything!"

"Excuse Pence if he's lived more of a life than you have, pretty boy!" Kairi retorted. "Eating is a part of living. All you do is-"

"Make mehself sexsay?" Riku joked, tossing some of his long, silver hair to his back.

"You're not sexy, Riku!" Sora said in a nasty voice. "I think you're the most self-centered guy I know!"

"I AM NOT SELF-CENTERED!" Riku screamed. "YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS OF ME!"

"JEALOUS?" Sora cried, appalled. "I would NEVER want to be like you! I would never be an egotistical jerk like you are!"

"Yeah? Well, at least I'm not a cocky, pineapple headed loser like you!" Riku yelled.

"You leave Sora alone!" Kairi cried in defense for Sora/

"Shut your trap, Kairi!" Sora yelled. "Don't butt in!"

Kairi gasped. She felt like she had been slapped in the face. Sora had never, EVER screamed at her before. At least not in anger.

Ryo took a deep breath. "THAT'S IT!!! IF YOU THREE WANT TO FIGHT, TAKE IT SOMEWHERE ELSE! ALEXA AND I CAN PLAN THIS PARTY BY OURSELVES AND WE WILL INVITE WHOEVER WE WANT AND WE WILL HAVE WHATEVER WE WANT TO EAT AT THE PARTY!!" she screamed.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi stared at Ryo in surprise. They slowly stood up and walked out of the house. Then, they continued walking until they reached the sidewalk.

"At least I'm not a whiny red-head who always needs someone to save her all the time!" Riku spat at Kairi.

"You know what?" screamed Kairi. "Screw you! If you expect to see me at the Christmas party tomorrow, forget it!"

"Same here!" Sora chimed in.

"Fine!" Riku said. "I'm sure the burritos will taste better when I'm at the party!"

Ryo drew the curtains and opened the window. "AND RIKU, THERE WILL BE NO BURRITOS AT THE PARTY!" she called.

Riku grunted and walked off. Sora put his hands in his pockets and walked away, as well. Kairi stomped off, with tears in her eyes.

Riku and Kairi immediately went to their houses, which were right next to each other. Sora walked about three streets over and then turned onto another street. He walked into his house, where his mother was making Christmas cookies.

"Sora, is that you?" she called from the kitchen.

"Yeah!" yelled Sora. His throat was hurting a tiny bit from all the yelling he was doing. "I'm going upstairs."

"Sorry, Sora, but I have a lit of things for you to do!" Sora's mother called. "You have to go to the store and get more butter! Maybe Riku could give you a ride!"

"Riku and I just had a fight." Sora said, walking into the entirely blue and white kitchen. The walls were blue, the floor was a blue and white checkered pattern, the counters were blue, and so was the mixer that sat on it. The counters were messy with flour. On the white stove were cookie sheets loaded with sugar cookies shaped like Christmas trees, hearts, stars, and wreaths.

"Oh, well maybe Kairi could take a walk with you?" Sora's mom suggested.

"I also had a fight with her." Sora said, opening the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water.

"Oh dear, that can't be good." said Mrs. Hart. "Well, maybe-"

"Look, I don't even want to go at all!" Sora burst out. "Ethan lives here. He can drive! You and Dad were so eager to teach him how to drive, and now he has a license, so HE can take the car and go to the store."

"But Ethan's at a friend's house." Sora's mother said.

"Well, call him and tell him to get his ass over here!" Sora snapped.

"Sora Christopher Hart!" cried Mrs. Hart. "I didn't raise you to talk to me like that!"

Sora didn't say anything. He just stormed out of the kitchen. "I wish I was never born!" he cried.

He ran all the way upstairs and into his room. He knew it was stupid to fight with his mom, but his family was always making things worse for him just to make things more convenient for his older brother. And Sora felt even worse now that Riku and Kairi were mad at him. Sora sighed and plopped onto his bed. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep...

* * *

**urky: I know it's not much of a beginning, but it's a start. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Life without Sora

Sora woke up to see that everything had gone white. His room was gone. There were no walls, no floors, just his bed. Sora sat up and put his feet on the floor.

"W-where am I?" he asked himself.

Without another word, Sora stood up and began to walk. His head turned both left and right, to study his surroundings. Suddenly, there stood a man with blonde hair wearing clothes that were entirely white, had wings on his back, and brightly glowing halo hovered over his head. Sora walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um, excuse me," he said in a small voice.

The man turned around and made a surprised face at him. Sora immediately recognized the man from another story two Christmases ago.

"You again?" they said at the same time.

"What am I doing here?" Sora asked frantically. "Joel, am I dead again? Oh, man, I can't be dead! I thought my time wasn't supposed to come for another-"

The blonde haired man named Joel sighed, grabbed Sora by the shoulders, and shook him. "No, Sora, you're not dead. You're in between life and death." he replied as he shook him.

Sora's shook his head from the shaking after it stopped. As soon as he got back to reality, he made a surprised expression. "B-but how am I..." he stuttered.

Joel walked over to Sora and put a hand on his shoulder. "You see, you wished you were never born. Right now, you're lying in your bed, asleep. This is a dream, but it's sending a strong message to your subconscious. I am here to show you what life would be like if you had never been born." he explained. "After you see how life would be, you have a choice: You can choose to be nonexistent if you see that the world would be better off without you, or you can remain existent and return to your normal life if you realize how good your life is with you in it. If you do choose to be nonexistent, you will disappear from your room and time and reality will be altered."

Sora nodded. "Okay. I'm ready." he said. He wanted to see how the world would be different. He was thinking about being unborn, because he felt like he hated everyone in his life right now.

Joel's eyes widened. "Wow. I'm surprised you made your decision that fast. Normally, people take about five minutes to think about it. Alright. Let's go." he said. He snapped his fingers and the white atmosphere changed to Destiny Islands. But Sora noticed that everything looked the same.

"Uh, Joel?" Sora asked.

"Hm?" Joel muttered, taking out his cell phone and checking a few things.

"Everything looks exactly the same," Sora pointed out.

"Ah, but pay close attention!" Joel said, putting his cell phone away.

Sora walked over to the seaside shack and saw Riku, wearing a yellow shirt with the blue suspender pants he wore in KH1. He realized what year it was.

"Hey, this is two years ago!" he exclaimed. "This was when I became a keyblade master!"

"But alas!" said Joel.

Sora looked up and gave the angel a funny look.

"What? I get bored!" Joel said, spreading out his arms. "I've been appointed to guardian angel. More boring than when I had to let you grant three holiday wishes. I talk funny to amuse myself. Anyway, without you being around to take the keyblade, Riku was originally meant to have it, meaning he really does become the keyblade master."

He snapped his fingers and fast foward to when the heartless were attacking Destiny Islands. Riku was running from the little black creatures with the glowing yellow eyes. The Kingdom Key was in Riku's hands.

Riku was panting and gasping, slashing heartless as he went along. _There's too many of them_, he thought, crawling into the secret place. "I've gotta find some way to-" he said aloud until he saw Kairi, short haired and wearing the white shirt and pink skirt, standing in front of the mysterious door. Riku stopped in his tracks. "Kairi!"

Kairi slowly turned around, with her eyes half open and was pale. "Riku..." she said weakly.

Suddenly, the mysterious door behind her burst open, sending a gust of wind at Riku, making him fly out of the secret place.

"That was when Kairi's heart was taken!" Sora cried.

"That's right!" Joel said with a nod. "Let's fast forward to when Riku restored the worlds."

Riku was floating in the air with Donald and Goofy, keyblade in hands and an angry expression on his face. Ansem was floating in front of him, defeated.

"...I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts, is light!" Riku said, causing the doors of Kingdom Hearts to open and light flooded out and blinded Ansem.

"...Light..." he squeaked in a tiny voice. "But why?"

Sora turned to Joel. "Okay, Joel. Riku's just doing the same things I did when I got my keyblade!" he said. "What gives?"

"Keep watching, Sora!" Joel snapped.

Sora looked back at Riku, who was running towards the door to Kingdom Hearts with Donald and Goofy.

"Come on!" he yelled.

"We're running as fast as we can!" screamed Donald, with his webbed feet slapping on the cold ground as he ran.

Goofy scooped Donald up and ran until they reached the door, where Riku grabbed it and began to push with all his strength. He grunted as the heavy door began to take a toll on his arms. Donald and Goofy tried to help by pushing on the door, but it wasn't helping very much.

"Try harder!" Riku grunted.

Donald and Goofy didn't say anything else. Suddenly, a pair of small hands took a grip of the doors and began to push. Riku looked up and saw a blonde haired girl wearing a pink Chinese style shirt and a purple skirt pushing the door. It was Ryo!

"Come on, Riku!" she said. "We've got to close the door and save the worlds!"

Riku grinned and nodded. He pushed harder while Ryo used all of her strength, and she was normally a very strong person. Together, the four closed the door to Kingdom Hearts and both Riku and King Mickey sealed it with their keyblades. The doors began to disintegrate and fade away.

Riku, Ryo, Donald, and Goofy all breathed a sigh of relief.

"We did it!" Riku said triumphantly. "All four of us!"

"Yup!" said Donald.

Riku and Ryo hugged and soon, it became a group hug as Donald jumped onto Riku's back and Goofy wrapped his arms around both Riku and Ryo.

"Riku!" called a familiar voice.

Riku turned to see where it was coming from and there stood Kairi. Riku began to run to Kairi.

"Aww, aren't they a cute couple?" teased Joel.

"Shut up," Sora retorted. "Listen, I don't want to see this. Show me some other time that may be affected."

"Don't you at least want me to explain what's going on?" asked Joel.

Sora sighed an annoyed sigh. "Fine. Go on." he said.

"Alright!" began Joel as he clapped his hands together once and separated them. "Ryo is there because she met Riku in his journey to find Kairi. They will later become best friends. And, Riku has a HUGE crush on Kairi, whom he easily gets since there's no competition."

Sora crossed his arms and thought back to when Riku liked Kairi more than a friend. It was hard. They were always competing each other just to impress her. Riku said it became obvious that Kairi belonged to Sora. She displayed more affection for Sora than she did for Riku.

"You know something, Joel?" asked Sora, uncrossing his arms. "It is true that Kairi likes me more than Riku."

"You see?" asked Joel. "That's one reason why I think you should be born. Kairi!"

Sora looked down and kicked a pebble. He didn't know. What was the point of living if Kairi didn't like him? Joel snapped his fingers and they fast forward to later on, when they were in the white room Sora had spent a year sleeping in Castle Oblivion. There was one big pod, standing there, silent. A blonde haired girl in a white dress walked over to the pod and put her right hand on the glass of the pod. Sora walked over to where the girl was and realized it was someone he knew.

"Namine?" he whispered. He turned to the pod and saw Riku, asleep inside. He gasped.

"That's right." Joel spoke up. "Because there's no you, Roxas wouldn't be existing, either. Namine would just pine for Riku and not annoy Roxas before your awakening. Both she and Kairi both like Riku. So you see, there would be a huge love problem between Kairi and her Nobody. Namine fell in love with Riku when she was tinkering around with his memories. She messed with your memories, too, but that was in the world where you existed. But she respected the fact that Kairi was the one for you, blah blah blah. I don't really know much about that Castle Oblivion incident."

Joel snapped his fingers once again and they were in a somewhat familiar place.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed. "It's Balamb! Hurky used to live here and go to school here! But why are we in Balamb?"

Joel cleared his throat. "Well, you see, with you not existing, it impacted another one of your friends." he explained.

Sora looked around to find the halls of Balamb Garden adorned with pink and black ribbons. Black broken hearts were painted on the walls, which were painted pink. The floors were of pink and black tiles.

"What's the deal with all the pink?" Sora asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Oh, you don't know?" Joel asked in a surprised voice. "Go to the room over there!"

Sora turned to his right and saw that it was the administration's office. "But that's the office of the administration," he pointed out.

"If you had been born, yes." explained Joel. "But, since you weren't born, this is Hurky's chambers."

Sora raised an eyebrow. _Hurky's chambers? What is he talking about?_ He thought.

Joel motioned for him to open the door. Sora nodded and walked over to the door. He turned the knob and walked inside, with Joel trailing behind him. In the room, instead of the dark room with flourescent lights over a large, shiny black table, the room was bright pink with a pink carpet, pink heart-shaped balloons littering the floor. The room was lit with a few lamps, but also some lights overhead. To the north of the room was a throne with pink cushioning and the arms of the chair were black. To the right of the chair was a Dance Dance Revolution arcade game with two girls playing on it. The girl to the right had long brown hair, glasses, wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, and black skateboard shoes. The girl on the left was wearing a baseball hat, a blue t-shirt, jeans, and converse shoes.

"Ha! I beat ya again, Mina!" the girl with the glasses said.

The girl with the hat, who was apparently this Mina girl, was huffing and puffing. "No-no more!!" she panted. "I'd play a bit longer, Hurky, but you know how pudgy I am."

"If you played the game more, you could lose some weight!" Hurky said, walking over to her throne and sitting down.

"Your majesty!" yelled a loud and obnoxious voice.

"I know that voice!" Sora cried, remembering a certain bird that wore a yellow hat and bugged his friend. "That's a peacock!"

A peacock wearing a green army helmet ran into the room and stopped in front of Hurky. He saluted with his wing and bowed.

"Queen Hurky, Nic is in the vicinity again!" the peacock said. "And this time, the main keyblade master is with him!"

Hurky leaned forward in her chair and sighed. "That guy's always trying to get in and defeat me. He never learns." she said in an annoyed tone.

Sora turned to Joel. "Whoa whoa whoa!" he said, thinking aloud. "Is she talking about Nic Kinari? That guy is crazy about her!"

"Not if you don't exist." Joel spoke up. "You see, when you met Hurky, you talked her into going to the islands and living there. If you had never been born, she would have gone totally insane after being kicked out of Balamb Garden. She takes over Balamb and becomes a dictator, only she likes to be addressed as 'Queen,' Nic Kinari hates her guts and is trying to get her overthrowm so he can get Balamb back to the way it was."

"SEEK AND DESTROY HIM!" Hurky said, slamming a fist into the armrest of her throne.

Another peacock in an army helmet came bursting in through the door and stopped next to the other peacock. He saluted the teenage girl.

"Queen Hurky, Nic not only has barged into the palace, but he's got accomplices!" the peacock said. "A silver haired boy and a blonde and a red haired girl!"

Hurky leaned backward into her chair. "Well, don't just stand there, TAKE THEM DOWN!" she commanded.

"You're a little too late!" said a voice.

Hurky looked up and saw that Riku, Ryo, Kairi, and a young man with short brown hair wearing a shirt under a blue and green Hawaiian shirt and jeans came crashing in through the window.

"You're going down!" Ryo said.

"Are you ready to be taken down by the most awesomely sexy keyblade master like myself?" Riku asked, tossing his hair back. Nic smacked him in the back of the head.

"Yes, we all know you think you're sexy. LET'S TAKE BACK BALAMB!!" said Nic.

Hurky stood up and summoned her keyblade, which was a lot like Sora's keyblade, only it was pink and black and had a pink broken heart as a keychain.

Joel yawned. "This part's boring!" he said. He snapped his fingers and they were back in the white atmosphere.

"But I wanted to see who won!" Sora whined.

"Hurky does. She throws them all in jail." Joel finished. He looked at his wristwatch. "Okay, kid, I've still got to go give other people their visions of their lives without them being born. You wanna make a decision now?"

Sora nodded. "I think I know what I want." he began. "There are way too many things that should not be changed just because I wished for myself not to be born. I don't know what the worlds will be like with Riku as the keyblade, wielder, and frankly, I don't really want to know. Joel, I want to remain existent!"

Joel grinned. "Alright! Time for you to go back to the world you belong in!" he said, snapping his fingers.

Sora shot up in bed and saw that everything was the same. His room was still there, but the most important thing was that HE was still there. Sora summoned his keyblade and studied it.

_You know something?_ he thought. I_ AM very grateful to be here._

_

* * *

_

**Hurky: Sorry it's not so great. I'm on a tight schedule and a few other chapters to write! Man, I am so freaking tired! (drops to the ground, asleep)**

**Sora: She has been totally tied up with her work right now. She hopes to finish this by Christmas! Thanks for reading!**

**Riku: (pokes Hurky with a stick)**


	3. Life without Riku

After Sora saw what life would be like without him, Riku was moping around the islands, thinking and moping, and pondering and moping, well, you get the message. He didn't like his friends being mad at him. There was another time that Sora and Riku had fought and it was actually physical, besides the time Sora first became the keyblade master and Riku was in the darkness. Riku punched Sora in the face and it was like that until Kairi broke them up and talked with them. By the end of the day, they were all friends again. Riku had a feeling that this fight would last forever, though. He was a hard person to put up with. He didn't know why Ryo clung to him all the time, but right now, Riku knew that Ryo was frustrated with him. It made him really sad to know that. Ryo rarely gets mad at Riku.

Riku walked over to a tree and leaned against it. He watched as a father and his son threw a bright green frisbee to each other, back and forth on the beach. A woman was walking her golden retriever with a man who appeared to be her husband or her boyfriend or something. Riku looked over to a streetlight with a seagull perched on it, cawing its brains out. Riku began to wonder about something. What would life be like if he was never born?

_Maybe better_. Riku thought, looking back down into the grass._ This universe wouldn't be so full of despair_. "I wish I had never been born!"

Suddenly, a seagull in the tree Riku was leaning on moved itself, flapped its wings, and knocked a coconut out of the tree, causing it to fall and hit Riku on the head with a _bonk_! Riku felt a tiny pain in his head.

"That didn't hurt," he said quietly. Then, he fell over, passed out.

Riku felt like he was waking up in the entirely white place. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

"The question you should be asking yourself is, 'who am I?'" asked a voice, causing Riku to jump.

"AHH!!" Riku yelped, turning around. There was no one there. He turned around again only to find Joel standing right in front of him. "Who are you?"

"My name's Joel, Riku!" Joel replied.

"How do you know my name?" Riku asked, backing away and feeling startled.

"Sora," Joel replied. "I've had several meetings with him. Like when he died two years ago."

Riku walked closer to Joel. "So, you're the guy Sora talked about!" he said. "He told me that you made him grant those crazy wishes!! You unleashed evil upon this universe! I ought to kick your ass!"

"-Sora asked me to grant that one wish for Ryo because..."Joel began to say, rolling his eyes. "...I don't remember anymore. I've been changing jobs in the past two years! Been too busy to remember things!!"

Riku crossed his arms. "So why am I here?" he asked. "Did I die from a falling coconut?"

"No, you didn't die from a fallen coconut." Joel replied, irritated. _Man, this kid's annoying!_ "Right before that coconut fell on your head, you said that you wished you were never born."

"Soooo..." Riku said, making the o syllable longer. "what does this mean?"

"I'm here to show you what life will be like without you!" Joel exclaimed, slapping Riku on the back, REALLY HARD.

"OW!" Riku cried.

"That was for threatening to kick my ass!" Joel retorted with a sneer. "Now do you want me to show you life without the birth of Riku Thompson or what?"

Riku put a hand on his chin. _This sounds appealing_, he thought. _What would happen if life went on without me?_ "I'll do it!" he said.

Joel grinned. "This is gonna be interesting!" he said, snapping his fingers. The white world changed to Destiny Islands, where a silver haired boy was sitting on the paopu tree, reading a book.

"Hey, I thought I wasn't existing!" Riku said.

"That's not you," Joel pointed out. "That's Rep!"

Riku's green eyes widened. "Wha?" he said, shocked. "but-?"

Joel nodded. "You see, even though you weren't born, Rep was." he explained. "Rep, or should I say, Ryan, was born as a single child and not a twin. Vexen had messed with you guys by giving you a potion that caused you guys to go evil, only it backfired on you. It made Rep pure evil. However, since only one of you guys was born, Vexen never would have bothered with you guys. Therefore, it makes Rep a normal kid."

They continued to look on as Sora and Kairi ran over to Rep.

"Hey Ryan, quit reading that dumb Algebra book and help us build the raft!" said Kairi.

"I don't feel like it much," Rep replied, eyes still glued to the book.

Sora sighed and took the book away from Rep. "Now you do!" he said.

Rep smiled and stood up. "Alright, then! Where are the blueprints?" he asked, digging his hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

"Right here!" Kairi said joyfully as she pulled out a roll of paper from the pocket of her skirt. "We were just figuring out what to do next! Sora and I are debating whether we should start the-"

Riku scoffed. "So if I was born, Rep wouldn't be so messed up. Big deal!" he said, crossing his arms.

"That's not all!" Joel said, magically making a white mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows and a cinnamon stick in it appear in his hands. He took a sip and used his free hand to show him something else. "Guess who's coming?"

Three kids, a boy with short silver hair, a girl with silver hair in pigtails, and another boy with blonde hair came running to Rep.

"Who are they?" Riku cried, pointing at the kids.

"They're Rep's younger siblings!" Joel replied with glee, sipping from the mug.

Riku's eyes widened once again. "B-but?" he stammered.

"Allow me to explain," Joel began. "You and Rep were so abominable as babies to your parents, they swore off having more kids, fearing there would be more terrible kids. If only Rep was born, he was such a pleasant baby, your parents had more kids!"

"Ryan!" they yelled.

"Jeremy! Lily! Danny!" Rep said, stretching out his arms. They all ran into his arms and they hugged.

Riku stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Ew, he hugs them?" he cried.

Joel finished off his hot chocolate and made the mug go away. "Well, yeah. I had nothing but sisters and I was constantly hugged by them." he said.

"SORA!!" yelled a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to see Ryo running over to Sora and glomping him. Riku's jaw dropped.

"Ryo is-is?" he stuttered.

"With Sora!" Joel said with a smirk. "I know. Since you weren't around when Ryo comes to the islands, she first goes to Rep, who kindly tells her that he is not the one for her. So, she goes to Sora and they immediately hit it off!"

"But Ryo is supposed to be mine!" Riku cried.

"Also, Sora is the keyblade master!" Joel said snapping his fingers. They were in Balamb Garden again and they were in the quad where two girls and a boy were sitting. "You wanna see who else gets impacted?"

Riku took a closer look and saw Hurky, Nic, and Mina, sitting on a bench and writing in a mad libs book (those things are so much fun!). They were all laughing their heads off.

"Okay, listen to this!" Hurky said, pushing a few strands of her long brown hair behind her right ear and reading from the booklet. "_'Scott Burkorini_ went to_ Balamb Garden_ and _humiliated_ the _mayor_ of _Hollow Bastion_ while wearing a _turkey_ on his _nose_!"

The three howled in laughter. Riku was stumped. "I don't get this," he said.

Nic stood up and stretched. "Well, it's getting late and I have a test in Universal History tomorrow!" he said with a yawn.

"That sucks," said Mina, who was the girl with the hat in Sora's vision. "I have the same class but different time. I'll be in bed soon."

Nic walked off and looked longingly at Hurky. He sighed and went to his dorm room.

"What's his deal?" asked Riku.

"Without you to encourage Nic to take the big steps to winning Hurky's heart, Nic's love for Hurky is unrequited." Joel explained. "Hurky ends up being lonely and so does Nic."

"Ah, Hurky's a big crybaby and a drama queen!" Riku said, waving Joel off.

"That's funny," Joel said. "Hurky calls you a drama king behind your back."

"WHAT? SHE DOES?" Riku yelled.

"But she says you do it in the most funny way," Joel finished. "That's the thing. With you around, you make people laugh. You tell it like it is and everyone loves you for it."

Riku looked down at the ground. He forgot how he cracked up the people all around him. Whenever someone was low in spirit, he managed to cheer them up by telling them how worse it could have been or joked a mean joke about the situation. Riku smiled to himself. He began to feel happy at how much he was needed to bring comedy in their lives. He loved the feeling he got hearing people laugh. He was dreaming of becoming a comedian someday. If he became nonexistent, then it wouldn't be possible. Riku looked up and turned to Joel with a smile.

"I want to keep living the life I have." he said.

Joel grinned. "Sweet!" he said. "Congrats on your decision."

"I just realized that if I didn't exist, then there would be no possible way for me to become a comedian," Riku said, feeling his hope rising. "I'm gonna wake up from this crazy dream, work things out with my friends, and continue living my life!"

Joel crossed his arms and nodded. "Great. Now this is the part where you wake up," he said.

"What?" Riku asked.

Suddenly, Riku opened his eyes in real life and saw that the people he was watching were gone. The beach was empty. Only a few pelicans were walking on the sand. Riku stood up and began to run as fast as he could...


	4. Life without Kairi

**Hurky: I know, this story's running late. It's Christmas Eve and I still have like one more chapter, so bear with me, people!**

**Riku: It's not like anyone's reading this anyway.**

**Hurky: Shut up!**

**Disclaimer: Hurky doesn't own World of Warcraft.

* * *

**

While Riku had finished seeing life without him, Kairi was feeling sad and depressed, like how her two best friends were. At first, she sat around her house, teary eyed and puffy faced. After seeing her family's Christmas spirit into full-swing, Kairi decided not to ruin it for them, so she decided to go for a bike ride. Those normally helped her feel better.

Kairi went to the garage, where she took her bike out from behind the tool shack, hopped onto it, and started pedaling. She didn't know where she was going. She just wanted to get away. Perhaps, she could go to the park, or maybe even the island? But then she remembered that Riku and Sora could possibly be there. So that was out of the question.

She rode past the houses and into the business district. Even though it was Christmas Eve, the streets were still bustling with people, who were doing their last minute Christmas shopping.

_That's stupid_, Kairi thought as she saw people rush out of shops with armloads of shopping bags and running to their cars. _They have the day after Thanksgiving and beyond to do all their shopping._ _Why do they do it now?_

She continued to pedal until she saw a red light. She stopped along with cars and waited for the light to turn green. While she was waiting, she saw 3 pigeons swoop and land next to her. They began to peck at a Christmas cookie that someone had dropped on the sidewalk. While she was watching the birds, Kairi continued to think. What was her importance in life? Has she even impacted anyone at all?

"Aren't I important?" Kairi screamed out loud.

An old woman wearing a brown coat was walking by with a walker and looked at Kairi. "Not if you're screaming obscenities!!" she said, and continued to walk.

Kairi's jaw dropped open. She was _not_ screaming obscenities. If she was, they would have been really bad swear words. _That's_ what an obscenity is. She took a deep breath. "I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN!!" She screamed in frustration, making the old woman jump.

The light turned green and Kairi began to pedal as fast as she could, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Suddenly, a green SUV stopped very quickly on the crosswalk Kairi was riding on. Kairi tried to use her brakes, but she skidded on the street and then the brakes began to work, but they were used sharply. The bike stopped with a jolt, sending Kairi flying off the bike and onto the ground, where she hit her head on the street. That was when she passed out...

Kairi woke up in the same white atmosphere where Sora and Riku had been earlier in the day. She stood up and dusted off her skirt. She looked around her surroundings. What was this place? Why is it entirely white? She started walking, hoping to find something that will answer her questions. That was when she heard singing.

"...Grandma got run over by a reindeer," Joel sang, walking around with his hands in his pockets. "Walking home from our house Christmas Eve..."

Kairi walked over to the singing man and stopped. "Who are you?" she asked.

Joel stopped singing to look at Kairi. "Who are you?" he asked. "Nah, I know who you are, Kairi. My name is Joel. I'm a guardian angel, don't go ringing any bells. I already have my wings, see?" He pointed to the wings on his back with his thumb.

Kairi had to snicker at his bell joke. It was pretty funny.

Joel shook his head. "Listen, Kairi. I'm going to show you what life will be like without you," he explained "Right before you were knocked out, you said that you wished you had never been born. I'm here to convince you whether you want to continue living the life you and your friends and family already have, or you could just remain here for the rest of eternity if you choose not to exist."

He snapped his fingers and they were on Destiny Islands. Kairi and Joel began to walk.

"Why are we on the islands?" she asked.

"Because I'm going to show you how much you've impacted everyone." Joel replied.

Riku and Ryo were sitting at the paopu island. talking about stuff.

"Have Riku and Ryo changed if I don't exist?" Kairi asked.

"No. Riku still doesn't like Ryo, but he likes her more than a friend and hides it." Joel replied.

"So...everything stays the same?" Kairi asked, feeling confused. Maybe she really was unimportant.

"Not exactly," Joel said. He held out a hand. "Watch,"

A girl with brown hair that was done in a weird flicky way on the bottom wearing a white short sleeved shirt, a light blue plaid skirt, and black loafers with navy blue socks came.

"Hey, have you guys seen Sora?" the girl asked.

"Where else is he?" Riku asked, exasperated. "He's at his house, playing World of Warcraft. It's all he ever does,"

Selphie sighed. "All he ever does is go on the computer. He never wants to go out with me anymore." she said in a sad voice. "I'm going to go see what he's doing. See ya!"

Riku and Ryo waved goodbye to her as she walked off. Selphie tried to be happy, so she skipped all the way to Sora's house. Joel and Kairi trailed behind her.

"So, he's dating Selphie?" Kairi asked with sadness in her voice.

Joel nodded. "Well, I know that Selphie is not really much of a prize. No guy wants to date her."

"Yet Sora stoops so low to date her?" Kairi asked. "I don't understand."

"Instead of not understanding, why don't you go look?" Joel asked.

Kairi remained silent. She just continued to follow Selphie until they reached Sora's house. She opened the door without knocking, like how all of Sora's friends do when they come over for a visit, and walked inside. Kairi and Joel followed suit.

"Sora?" Selphie yelled, running up the stairs. "Are you in your room?"

"Yeah!" Sora yelled.

Kairi ran upstairs so she could see Sora. She was filled with hope and sadness at the same time. Oh, and not to mention jealousy. But then all that sunk when she got a look at Sora. He was pudgy, and he was wearing a black t-shirt, stretchy shorts, and white socks. He was sitting at the computer, playing a computer game. Kairi's mouth dropped open.

"OMG..." she said in horror. "He's...he's..."

"A monster?" Joel finished for her. "Yup. Since you're not around to motivate Sora to be physically strong, competitive, and a bunch of baloney. However, since there's no you to compete for, Sora just eats, sleeps, and plays World of Warcraft all day long. He eventually has Selphie as a girlfriend, but he rarely wants to do anything.

"Come on, Sora! Let's go to the mall!" Selphie suggested.

"Nah." Sora replied, clicking with his mouse.

Selphie grabbed Sora's left arm and started tugging. "Come oooonnnnn!!" she whined.

"No means no!" Sora snapped. "I'm in the middle of a battle right now that I need to be in!"

Selphie's eyes filled with tears and she ran out. Joel shook his head in despair.

"It's a shame," he said. "Tsk tsk tsk."

"CHAAARRRRRRRGGGGGEEEE!!" they heard Riku yell from outside. Joel and Kairi ran outside to find Riku and Nic practicing with their keyblades. Sora just took a sip from his can of soda and continued to battle people.

"Oh yeah! Riku has a keyblade! I forgot!" Joel remembered. "Riku doesn't side with the darkness."

"Come on, Riku!" Hurky yelled.

"Kick his butt!" Alexa yelled.

Riku and Nic sparred with their keyblades, until Riku tripped on his shoelaces and fell, causing his keyblade to fly out of his hands and hit Hurky on the head.

"OW!!!" She screamed in pain. She knelt down to the ground while Ryo, Alexa, and Nic ran over to Hurky.

"Are you okay?" Alexa asked.

Hurky nodded, holding the bump on her head. Alexa turned to Riku and ordered him to get some ice. Riku grumbled and went inside of Alexa's house to get the ice. Nic helped Hurky up.

"Thanks," she said.

"Anytime!" Nic said. He sighed. "I guess I'll go home now."

"What's the deal with Nic?" Kairi asked.

"Nic liked you before he met Hurky." Joel explained. "When you moved from Radiant Garden, which became Hollow Bastion at the time, Nic was very sad. When he started liking Hurky, he went goo goo gaga over her. Without you around, he's not doing that."

He turned to his right and saw that Kairi was missing. "Kairi?" he asked. "Oh this is just great!"

"I WANNA CONTINUE MY LIFE!!!" Kairi yelled. Joel began to run after her. Suddenly, he began to lift up from the ground, flapping his wings a little bit. He caught up to Kairi and grabbed her. "What are you doing?"

"Catching you!" Joel replied. He lowered to the ground and touched down. He let Kairi go. "I didn't get these wings with ringing bells, I had to work for them. Now, just to let you know, when you wake up, you're gonna have a big assed headache! You fell off your bike!"

Kairi nodded.

Meanwhile, in reality, there was a man and a boy standing over Kairi.

"Is she dead?" the little boy asked.

Kairi's dusk colored eyes opened and she looked around. "Mmm?" she mumbled. She slowly began to sit up. A woman bent down to her level.

"Don't stand up too fast." the woman said calmly. "Let me help you up."

Kairi waved her off. "I can stand up on my own." she said. "Thank you."

As she slowly stood up, a young man wheeled Kairi's bike over to her. "You took a pretty bad fall." he said. "Your front tire was bent, but I fixed it. Lucky I'm a mechanic. Lousy mofo drove off."

"Do you want us to dial 911?" the woman asked.

"That's okay!" Kairi said, taking the bike from the mechanic. She got on and started to pedal. "Thank you!"

She pedaled as fast as she could. Her head was starting to hurt a tiny bit, and her left leg was hurting pretty bad. She saw a bruise on her left thigh, just above her knee, and the bottom part of her left leg was hurting. She pedaled as fast as she could to Sora's house. She didn't care if she fell off her bike again. She had to go to Sora's house and then to Riku's house, to apologize.

Sora had been walking out of his house to take a walk and go soul searching himself. That was when Kairi came speeding into Sora's driveway. She jumped off her bike, only to find that her left leg was hurting. So,it caused her to limp.

"Sora!" she cried.

"Kairi!" Sora said in surprise. He saw Kairi's leg and the bruise. "OMG, what the hell happened to you?"

Kairi fell face first onto the grass. She rolled over. "I was in a bike accident." she said.

Sora knelt down and helped Kairi up. She got a good look at Sora and she smiled. "Hey...you're not fat!" she said.

Sora's bright blue eyes widened. "WHAT?" he cried. "Whaddaya mean? Wait, you can tell me when we get inside."

He had Kairi drape her arm around his neck and she limped into his house. She plopped into the couch while Sora ran and got the first aid kit from the bathroom. He got back and started to treat the slightly bloody bruise on Kairi's leg.

"I had a dream while I was knocked out." Kairi began. "I saw life...without me in it."

Sora looked up from putting a large bandage on the bruise. "Let me guess..I was fat?" he asked.

Kairi nodded. Sora closed the first aid kit and tossed out the wrappers and cotton balls. "Can you please get me some ice? I think I hurt my head." she asked sweetly.

Sora went to the kitchen, put some ice into a Ziploc baggie, went back to the living room, and gave Kairi the ice. She put it on her head. The pain immediately started to go away.

"I think my head's gonna be funny shaped from now on." she joked.

Sora joined Kairi on the couch. "You know, I took a nap earlier, and I had a dream, also." he said, putting a foot on the edge of the coffee table. "I saw my own life without me. It's very weird."

"So did I!" said another voice.

Sora and Kairi turned to the door to see Riku. He walked into the house and sat down on the other side of Kairi. "Was some blonde dude in it?" he asked.

Sora and Kairi nodded. "Joel..." Sora said. "It was him...he brought me back to life two years ago,"

"You know, with all the sourpuss jokes he makes, he means a lot of good." Riku continued. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Me too," Sora said.

"Me three!" Kairi chimed in. "Group hug?"

Sora and Riku looked at each other, and then to Kairi. Then, they all wrapped their arms around each other.

"I feel weird doing group hugs!" Riku yelled.

They let go. "So, are we going to Ryo's party tomorrow?" Sora asked.

"Let's go!" Riku said. "She won't have burritos, and that's fine with me."

Everyone laughed...


	5. The Christmas Party

**Hurky: It's the final chapter of It's a Blunderful Life!**

**Riku: Nice! Man, life would really suck without me!**

**Kairi: Kingdom Hearts wouldn't be what it is without, right?**

**Sora: I guess. And now, onto the final chapter!**

* * *

The next day, everyone went to Ryo's house for the party. Ryo had the inside of her house decorated with garlands of holly, wreaths everywhere, Christmas lights around the fireplace (with a fire crackling inside it). There was a bucket by the front door with cinnamon scented pine cones in it, giving off a pleasant scent to the place, the TV in the living room had _The Polar Express_ playing in the DVD player, a Christmas tree adorned with lights and brightly colored ornaments stood in the corner of the room with a present for each guest invited to the party. 

As for the people, Ryo, Alexa, Jean, and Nic all helped in getting the party started. Alexa had the food delivered, Ryo and Jean were hanging up decorations, and Nic had been driving around, trying to find a place that was open on Christmas that sold food and drinks.

As for the food, it was set up on the long dining room table. A platter of small ham, turkey and roast beef sandwiches, a platter of sushi (California rolls to be exact), a fondue pot with bread pieces, a chocolate fountain with strawberries, pretzels, and cookies surrounding it, a green bean casserole with french fried onions topping it (I made it recently and I love it! My family hates it, though. Oh well. More for me!), cheesecake, plain and chocolate cheesecake, pumpkin pie, bowls of mixed nuts, a platter of vegetables consisting of carrot sticks, celery sticks, cherry tomatoes, and black olives with a bowl of ranch salad dressing in the middle of the platter, deviled eggs, a bowl filled with cherry cordials, and another bowl filled with fruit. There wasn't a burrito in sight.

The guests who had already showed up were Roxas, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Namine, Axel, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, obviously Ryo, Alexa, Nic, and Jean. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Hurky still had yet to arrive. Hurky was going to come by herself from Wonderland and Sora, Riku, and Kairi were going to come together. Ryo was happy to hear that the trio had reconciled, but she was a little bit worried about Kairi. She was up some of the night with a pain in her head, but Kairi just told her not to worry because she took some aspirin and applied more ice.

Everyone was hanging out and enjoying themselves. Aerith, Yuffie, Olette, Hayner, and Jean were watching _The Polar Express_, Leon and Cloud were drinking with Goofy, Nic was playing Guitar Hero 3 in the rec room against Roxas, Namine, and Pence (who turned out to be pretty good), Ryo was having a conversation with King Mickey and Donald, while Axel and Queen Minnie were enjoying the food. That was when Sora, Riku, and Kairi came.

"Woo hoo!" Riku whooped. "PARTY!"

Kairi giggled as she walked in, still limping, but not as bad as yesterday, with Sora.

"Hi guys!" Sora said with a wave.

"Hiya, Sora, Kairi!" said King Mickey, walking in. "Where's Riku?"

"Already pigging out." Ryo said, pointing at the dining room, where Riku was already downing some of those little sandwiches.

Mickey let out a laugh and walked over to the dining room. The doorbell rang and there stood Hurky, holding a box of candy.

"Hi guys!" she said, holding the box out. "I brought some candy from Wonderland! It's Mad Hatter's Fabulous Fudge."

"CANDY!!!" Yuffie squealed as she jumped over to Hurky and grabbed the candy. "MINE!" Hurky stared at Yuffie with wide eyes.

"Whoa..." she said.

"Hurky!" yelled a voice. Hurky turned to the rec room entrance and saw Nic already running over to her and threw his arms around her. "You're back!!"

"I can't breathe!" Hurky gasped.

"Sorry!" Nic said, letting go. "I can't believe you're back! How was Wonderland?"

"It was fine," Hurky replied as the two started walking over to the dining room. They stopped under the doorway. Nic looked up.

"Look, we're under the mistletoe!" he said.

"No we're not!" Hurky yelled, starting to run away. Nic began to chase after her but then he caught up to her. "Now we're away."

Before she could say anything else, Nic pulled out some mistletoe from his pocket and Hurky began to run again. She ran until she confronted a dead end, and Nic cornered her. Hurky closed her eyes and held out her fist, where Nic walked into it and got a punch on the cheek.

"Ow!!" he cried rubbing his cheek.

Hurky opened her eyes and gasped. "OMG, I'm so sorry!" she said. "Here." She kissed him on the cheek. Nic blushed.

"Hurky and Nic, sitting in a tree!" Riku said in a singsong voice. " K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes-"

Hurky turned to Nic. "Wanna kick his ass?" she asked him.

"My thoughts exactly!" Nic replied. He and Hurky began to chase Riku through the house.

Meanwhile, Sora and Kairi joined the others in the living room who were watching _The Polar Express_.

"So you guys made up your fight?" Alexa asked Sora and Kairi.

"Yup!" Kairi said with a nod.

"How's the leg coming along?" Aerith asked, concerned for Kairi's health after hearing about Kairi's bike accident.

"It's good," Kairi replied, rubbing the bottom part of her leg. She felt a twinge of pain, but she ignored it.

"I love this part," Hayner said with his voice filled with hope. He was sitting on the floor, eating caramel popcorn from one of those popcorn tins with the three divided sections for 3 different flavors of popcorn. It was the part where The Hero Boy meets Santa Claus right when he says he believed.

"Gimme some of that!" Jean said, grabbing the tin and taking a handful of cheese popcorn.

"And me!" Olette said happily, taking some regular butter flavored popcorn.

"HELP ME!!!!" Riku screamed as Hurky and Nic chased him. Riku ran into the bathroom and Ryo stepped in front of the door. Hurky and Nic stopped in their tracks.

"Stop chasing my boyfriend!" she said in an evil voice.

"But-" Hurky began to say until Ryo pulled out a piece of cheesecake with fresh strawberries topping it. She began to drool. "CHEESECAKE!!"

She grabbed the cheesecake and began to eat it. Nic gave Ryo a Look.

"I know one of Hurky's weaknesses!" Ryo said with glee. She skipped away.

"Is she gone yet?" Riku asked behind the closed door of the bathroom.

"Yes!" Nic yelled as he and Hurky walked away.

There was a silent pause for a minute. "Are _you_ guys gone, yet?" Riku said from the bathroom.

"TIME FOR APPLE CIDER!" Yuffie rang through the house. Everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing and joined Ryo and the others in the dining room, where Alexa and Namine were pouring some sparkling apple cider into some glasses. Cloud picked up a glass and sniffed it.

"Is there any alcohol in this?" he asked.

Ryo was still pouring another glass, so she didn't look up. "Nope. It's not. Most of the people here are under 21."

"Let me help you out there, Cloud!" Goofy spoke up, taking out some vodka in a flask from his pocket. "Want me to wet your whistle?"

"Please!" Cloud said. Goofy poured some of the contents in the flask in Cloud's drink and then in his own drink.

"Anyone else?" Goofy asked.

"Fire me up!" Leon said, holding out his glass of cider. Goofy generously poured some vodka in Leon's glass

"Is everyone here?" Yuffie called over the din.

"Yes!" everyone chorused.

"I want to propose a toast!" Ryo said, raising her glass. "To our friends. Life wouldn't be as sweet without you guys!"

"Here here!" Roxas said, raising his glass and clinking it against other people's.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi clinked their own glasses together and drank their cider. They now knew how happy they were to be around and to have each other.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Ryo asked Sora to get it, so he walked over and opened the door. There stood a man with blonde hair who had a striking resemblance to Joel, only he didn't have a halo or wings, and he was wearing a suit and tie.

"Hi, I have a telegram for Sora Hart, Riku Thompson, and Kairi McCormick!" he said, handing Sora an envelope. "Merry Christmas!" Then, he started down the steps and walked down the sidewalk.

Sora opened the envelope and read what it said. _Remember, you three. Always treasure your friendship and be thankful for what you have. Merry Christmas, Sincerely, Joel the Guardian Angel._

Sora looked up and saw that Joel was gone. He must have flown off, Sora thought as he closed the door.

"What's that?" Riku asked as he and Kairi walked in, still holding their glasses of apple cider.

"A note from Joel," Sora answered. He gave the note to Riku and he and Kairi read it. They each smiled.

"I guess we have someone to watch over us," Kairi said.

They all looked out the window and into the blue sky...

* * *

**Hurky: And there you have it! The third Chrismas story!**

**Sora: We hope you enjoyed this story and remember to have a safe and Happy Holiday!**


End file.
